Wie alle herausfanden, dass Harry und Ginny
by Klaudia Potter
Summary: zusammen sind. /One-Shot Sammlung/ Habt ihr euch auch schon einmal gefragt, wie alle eigentlich herausfanden, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen waren? Und am wichtigsten, wie waren ihre Reaktionen? Hier meine Ideen dazu, wie es Familie, Freunde, Lehrer und andere Person erfahren haben! - Hauptpairing: Harry x Ginny; Nebenpairings: bis jetzt Bill x Fleur, Ron x Hermine


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, sie werden nur von mir ausgeborgt, und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

A.N.: Viel Spaß! Dank an: **Elanor Niennandilme**, meine tolle Betaleserin, und **Rune **und **GrinseRabe**, die mir freundlicherweise Fleurs Textstellen mit einem französischen Akzent versehen haben. Danke! (Usernames: nur auf Fanfiktion .de)

* * *

**WIE BILL HERAUSFAND, DASS HARRY UND GINNY ZUSAMMEN SIND**

Es war ein schöner Maitag, einer der wenigen wirklich sonnigen und warmen Tage zu dieser Zeit. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts war erst weniger als einen halben Monat vorbei, und schon kam es den meisten wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Tode von Freunden und Familie waren noch nicht ganz verkraftet, trotzdem versuchten die meisten Zauberer und Hexen wieder halbwegs normal weiterzuleben. Die Winkelgasse war wieder laut und freundlich, die meisten Läden waren geöffnet und alles kehrte zum Normalzustand zurück. Das Ministerium wurde wieder neu geordnet und Hogwarts war mitten in den Aufbauarbeiten.

Auch im Fuchsbau ging es laut zu. Mrs Weasley war in der Küche, kochte, während ihr Mann, Mr Weasley, im Hühnerstall saß und an Sirius' Motorrad weiterbastelte. Charlie befand sich mit George und Percy im Wohnzimmer und gemeinsam genehmigten sie sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Ron und Hermine waren vor einiger Zeit in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und keiner wollte so recht darüber nachdenken, was die beiden da drinnen anstellen. Harry hatte Mrs Weasley vor einiger Zeit Bescheid gesagt, dass er in das Ministerium gehen möge, um etwas mit Kingsley zu besprechen und Ginny war in den Garten gegangen. Sie alle versuchten den Tod ihres geliebten Bruders, Sohns und Freundes zu verkraften.

Bill saß mit Fleur unschlüssig in seinem alten Zimmer. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt machen sollte, denn kaum ging er aus dem Zimmer, erinnerte ihn sofort alles an Fred. Fleur schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie fragte: »Bill, willst du nischt einen kleinen Spasiergang unternehmen?«

Bill lächelte sie dankbar an und schnell liefen sie nach unten. Er informierte noch schnell seine Mutter, wohin sie gehen würden und eilte dann mit Fleur in den Garten. Er konnte Ginny nirgends entdecken, sie musste wohl wieder zurück ins Haus gegangen sein. ausHaus Von dort aus spazierten sie Hand in Hand auf dem Weg in Richtung Dorf los. Bill war in Gedanken versunken. Er dachte darüber nach, wie toll sein Leben bis jetzt verlief. Er hatte einen guten Job und eine wundervolle Frau. Sie lebten in einem schönen Haus, der Krieg war vorbei und sie dachten schon über die Möglichkeit von Kindern nach. Nur eines fehlte in der ganzen Perfektion. Fred. Jetzt da er nicht mehr da war, fielen Bill so viele Dinge ein, die er mit ihm machen wollte, die er ihm sagen oder ihn fragen wollte, es gab so viel Ungesagtes und Ungeschehenes.

Er sah sich ein wenig um und bemerkte den kleinen Wald neben dem Weg. Zwischen den Bäumen lugte eine klitzekleine Lichtung hervor. Bill erinnerte sich plötzlich an ein Ereignis, dass einmal, als sie noch Kinder waren, hier geschehen war. Unweigerlich entwich ihm ein leises Lachen. Fleur hörte ihn und sah ihn von der Seite her fragend an.

Er erklärte: »Als wir kleiner waren, haben Fred und George mir einmal erzählt, dass hier, auf dieser Lichtung«, er wies mit der Hand dorthin, »eine Wunschfee lebt und wenn man um Mitternacht bei Neumond hierher kommt, dann erfüllt sie einem einen Wunsch. Ich habe es ihnen natürlich zuerst nicht geglaubt, ich meine, woher sollten sie das wissen, ich war außerdem älter als sie und kannte sie. Es hätte ja alles nur ein Scherz sein können. Aber dann zeigten sie mir einen Sack voller Galleonen, und behaupteten, sie hätten ihn von der Wunschfee bekommen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich den Sack nur kurz von Mum und Dad ‚ausgeborgt' haben. Da wir ja nie viel Geld hatten, habe ich ihnen, als ich den Beutel sah, geglaubt,« Bill lachte, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte, und fügte hinzu: »aber ich war damals ja noch jung und unwissend.«

Sie schmunzelte und Bill fuhr fort: »Jedenfalls war - natürlich rein zufällig - in der übernächstem Nacht Neumond und ich schlich mich aus dem Haus und lief schnell zu der Lichtung. Fred und George hatten mir auch noch erzählt, dass ich dort dann noch eine Art Ritual durchführen musste. Ich sollte dreimal quaken, einmal im Kreis hüpfen und mich zum Schluss auf den Boden legen. Nachdem ich das alles erledigt hab, kam eine Gestalt aus dem Wald, die in ein langes Gewand gehüllt war, Flügel auf dem Rücken hatte und einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Nach der ganzen Aktion erfuhr ich, dass es Fred war. Sie - oder wohl eher er - fragte mich, was ich mir wünschen würde, aber ich konnte nicht sprechen. Ich bin einfach da auf dem Boden gelegen und hab zu der Figur hinauf gestarrt. Irgendwann ist es George wohl zu blöd geworden, denn er sagte von irgendwo hinter mir zu Fred, dass diese ganze Aktion nichts bringt. Ich habe mich so erschreckt, dass ich blitzschnell von der Lichtung nach Hause gelaufen war, direkt in mein Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen haben Fred und George mich aufgeklärt. Ich war zwei Wochen lang auf sie wütend und habe nur das Nötigste mit ihnen gesprochen.«

Fleur begann schallend zu lachen und er konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen.

Bill bemerkte, dass sie inzwischen im Dorf angekommen waren. Er war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch es hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Es waren ein paar neue Häuser hinzugefügt worden, aber das Grobe war gleich geblieben. Sie schlenderten ein wenig durch die Gassen und Bill sah Kinder auf der Straße spielen und sie begegneten anderen Pärchen. In einer kleinen Bäckerei kaufte Bill mit dem bisschen Muggelgeld, das er bei sich hatte, für Fleur und sich einen kleinen, süßen Snack. Danach machten sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg.

Derweilen war schon die Dämmerung eingebrochen. In der Ferne erblickte Bill ein Pärchen. Eine rothaarige Person hatte eine andere Gestalt an einer Straßenecke an die Wand gepresst und küsste sie wild. Als er die Augen ein wenig mehr verengte und sich konzentrierte, bemerkte er, dass die Hände des Rotschopfs in den Haaren des anderen vergraben waren und die andere Gestalt ihre in das T-Shirt der Rothaarigen Person verschwinden ließ.

Er grinste und zog Fleur zu sich herüber, um ihr ebenfalls einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Sie wirkte zuerst überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und fragte: »Wofür war das denn?«

Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem Pärchen hinüber und meinte lächelnd: »Die dürfen ja nicht die einzigen sein, die so was machen, oder?«

Fleur beobachtete sie ein wenig und sagte dann grinsend an Bill gewandt: »So wie die da sur Sasche gehen, könnte das glatt eine' deiner Brüder sein. Aber gehen -«

Doch Bill hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Einer seiner Brüder? Das könnte von der Haarfarbe her passen und es würde ihn brennend interessieren, wer, außer Ron, sich eine Freundin geangelt hatte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Ron das war, denn Hermine würde in der Öffentlichkeit niemals so viel Leidenschaft zeigen. Bill fasste in sekundenschnelle einen Entschluss.

Er sah schnell zu Fleur und unterbrach sie in ihrem Redeschwall: »Können wir uns von der Seitengasse her anschleichen? Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass das einer meiner Brüder ist und ich möchte sie nur einmal auf frischer Tat ertappen. Bitte!«

Sie sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht und meinte dann leicht lächelnd: »Bien, aber beeil disch!«

Gemeinsam eilten sie in die erste Seitengasse nach links und bogen wieder die erste rechts ab. Dann liefen sie bis zu der Straße, an dessen Ecke das Pärchen stand. Langsam und leise schlichen sie bis zur Ecke vor und hörten nun schon das Paar.

Er blickte zu Fleur, die hinter ihm stand, und formte mit den Lippen: »Auf drei!«

Sie nickte und er hob eine Hand. Zuerst zeigte er einen Finger, dann zwei und schließlich drei.

Plötzlich sprangen sie von ihrem Versteck hervor und er schrie laut: »Ha! Erwischt!«

Doch als er in die erschrockenen Gesichter des Pärchens blickte, huschte ihm ein schockierter Gesichtsausdruck über das Gesicht. Er hörte Fleur neben sich, als sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

Das war eindeutig nicht das was er erwartet hatte.

Da, vor ihm, standen seine kleine Schwester Ginny und Harry, beide mit ganz zerzausten Haaren, Ginnys Shirt war bis über ihren Bauchnabel hinauf gerutscht und auch bei Harry konnte man Haut zwischen Hose und T-Shirt sehen. Sie hatten ganz rote Backen, waren außer Atem und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen. Harrys Brille saß ihm leicht schief auf der Nase und Ginny hatte ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

Auf einmal rissen sich beide aus ihrer Starre und sprangen auseinander. Schnell versuchten sie sich Gewand und Harre so gut wie möglich zu richten, Ginny beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und richtete ihm seine Brille.

Das war wohl das Ereignis, welches Bill wieder zum Leben erweckte. Sein Kopf lief ganz rot an und er begann so laut zu schreien, dass sogar die Fußgänger auf der anderen Straßenseite ihre Schritte beschleunigten: »WAS IST HIER LOS?! SEID WANN LÄUFT DAS SCHON? SEID IHR VÖLLIG VERRÜCKT SO IN DER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT RUMZUMACHEN? HAT MUM DIR DEN NICHTS BEIGEBRACHT, GINNY?! UND DU!«, er trat gefährlich nahe an Harry heran, der den Kopf ein wenig einzog, »WENN ICH ERFAHRE, WAS DU ALLES MIT IHR ANGESTELLT HAST UND OB DU IHR WEHGETAN HAST, DANN WERDE ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG UMBRIGEN, UND MIR IST ES EGAL, DASS DU HARRY POTTER BIST, UND DIE WELT GERETTET HAST, ICH WERDE -«

Er hätte noch Stunden so weiterschreien können, wenn Fleur ihm nicht beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hätte und in sein Ohr geflüstert hätte: »Tief ein und aus atmen, Bill. Wir können das auch normal und vernünftig klären. Du musst nischt das 'albe Dorf susammenschreien.«

Er beruhigte sich ein wenig und währenddessen fragte Fleur Harry und Ginny, die immer noch recht verschreckt aussahen, ob sie nicht einmal zum Fuchsbau zurückgehen wollten. Die beiden nickten und gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend in Richtung ihres zu Hauses zurück.

Nachdem sie die Stadt verlassen hatten und der Fuchsbau am Horizont schon winzig ins Bild kam, fragte Bill leicht zögerlich: »Und? Wie lange läuft das schon?«, und nach einem scharfen Blick von Fleur fügte er hinzu: »Und es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so angeschrien hab.«

Bill sah Harry und Ginny einen Blick austauschen.

Dann sagte Ginny: »Äh … also eigentlich seit meinem Fünften Jahr, aber wir hatten wegen dem Krieg eine kurze Pause, also …«, sie ließ das Ende des Satzes offen.

Wieder legte sich Schweigen über sie. Fleur beobachtete Harry und Ginny ein wenig und als sie kurz vor dem Fuchsbau waren, sagte sie zu ihnen, dass sie schon einmal vorgehen sollten und sie und Bill würden dann nachkommen. Die beiden nickten und gingen los. Bill und Fleur beobachteten, wie Harry Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ihr etwas sagte. Sie lächelte, nahm seine Hand in ihre und sagte auch etwas. Daraufhin lachte Harry und Ginny stimmte mit ein. Und so betraten sie den Fuchsbau Hand in Hand.

Fleur blickte ihrem Mann ins Gesicht: »Sie lieben sisch, weißt du? Und sie sind glücklisch. Sie verdienen das Glück, vor allem 'Arry. Er 'atte nischt viel davon in seinem Leben. Und Ginny ist auch glücklisch. Ich 'abe es in ihre Augen gesehen. Du solltest sie lassen«, Bill sah sie weiterhin zweifelnd an und sie fügte lächelnd hinzu: »Isch kenne ein anderes Paar, das genauso war. Isch rede über uns, Bill. Lass sie ihr Leben leben, sie 'aben doch erst jetzt, nach dem Krieg die Möglischkeit dafür bekommen. Sie sind jung und brauchen das.«

Bills Augen wanderten zu der Tür des Fuchsbaus, worin Harry und Ginny vor einigen Minuten verschwunden waren. Dann wandte er sich an Fleur und sein Blick wurde weicher.

»Ja«, seufzte er. »Ich denke, du hast recht.«

Und gemeinsam folgte das Paar dem anderen.

* * *

(A.N.: So, ich habe jetzt eine One-Shot Reihe angefangen, in der in jedem Kapitel jemand herausfindet, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen sind. Die Kapitel sollten miteinander nicht im Zusammenhang stehen, außer ich baue mal ein kleines Detail oder etwas Ähnliches woanders ein. Updates werden sehr unregelmäßig sein, da ich eher nach Lust und Laune schreiben werde, also kann es öfters auch mal ein halbes Jahr oder so bis zum nächsten Update dauern. Ihr könnt mir Wünsche für Personen/eine Person für das nächste Kapitel über Review mitteilen, wenn ich dann einmal eine Idee für den neuen One-Shot habe, erfahrt ihr den ‚Gewinner' auf meinem Profil.)


End file.
